<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corrective Measures by ThePoeticEdda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635701">Corrective Measures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticEdda/pseuds/ThePoeticEdda'>ThePoeticEdda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Beating, Belting, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Flogging, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Nudity, Paddling, Spanking, Strapping, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticEdda/pseuds/ThePoeticEdda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Cooper is unimpressed with her daughter's inappropriate behaviour and decides to administer some much-needed correction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cooper &amp; Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corrective Measures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is written in a more matter of fact style similar to those found on A Voice in the Corner and other spanking erotica sites.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like most girls in Riverdale, Betty Cooper was no stranger to corporal punishment. Her parents were first response spankers and growing up she found herself bending over for the paddle or belt on average of about once a week. Riverdale parents firmly believed in old fashioned discipline, not only for their own offspring but for whatever friends of theirs who might be visiting at the moment as well. This meant Veronica would often find herself bending over for the Cooper family paddle when she was staying over and conversely, if Betty stepped out of line with Mrs Lodge she could expect a trip over the knee for a spanking with the dreaded chancleta.</p><p>The paddle was the primary implement of discipline in the Cooper household but Betty’s mother wasn’t picky. If a spanking took place in the bedroom, a hairbrush would do the job nicely and she’d been hauled out of the shower and beaten with the bath brush on more than one occasion. Her father generally couldn’t be bothered to discipline his daughters but when he did, he always used his belt and it was always applied to their bare bottoms. Since her father left, Betty had not been belted for a long time and her mother was in such an emotional state that she would go for weeks at a time without giving her so much as a smack. Discipline became relaxed and with it came sliding grades and less attention to rules. </p><p>It all came to a head with the serpent dance. Seeing her daughter strip down to her underwear and dance like a Jezebel, Alice Cooper knew she had let things slide too far. The time had come to administer some much needed and long overdue correction.</p><p>When they got in the car, she wasted no time in letting her daughter know she was in for it when they got home. Betty said nothing. She knew she had been testing boundaries and she should have expected these consequences.</p><p>As soon as they entered the house, Betty began removing her skirt, hoping this small sign of compliance might earn her a lighter sentence. No such luck. Alice marched her into a corner of the living room, pulled off her sweater and instructed her to wait. Betty stood exposed in her black lace bodysuit that had made her feel so sexy and powerful a few hours ago, hugging herself in self-conscious anticipation like a little girl. She waited and listened for the familiar sound of the hall closet opening and closing as her mother fetched the paddle but she did not hear it. She was puzzled but she did not have long to speculate before her mother re-entered the room. Betty looked up and swallowed. In her mother’s hand was a thin white leather dress belt.</p><p>“Turn around and face me, young lady.” Betty obediently complied, unable to protest. “Now take that nasty thing off!.”<br/>
Betty blushed deep red and gasped. “But mom!”<br/>
CRACK! The belt lashed out, drawing an inch-thick red line on her bare thigh. “Now, Elizabeth! You had no trouble showing off your body before so don’t act all precious now!”<br/>
Betty began to cry as she slipped out of her outfit and let it fall to the floor. Her mother beckoned her forward and she walked towards her, naked and trembling. Alice bent her already sobbing daughter over the arm of the couch, bottom pointing up. She held her in place with one hand and raised the belt high before bringing it down hard. </p><p>Betty howled and kicked her legs as the leather belt lashed again and again across her bare bum in even measured strokes, sending shock waves shuddering through her body. The dress belt was a lighter but much sharper and stingier pain than her father’s broad and worn leather and the weeks away from the belt had made her soft. After only six, she was already pleading desperately for it to stop but her mother kept going until she had whipped her naked daughter no less than a dozen times across her butt and thighs. She sent her to stand exposed in the corner with her hands on her head for twenty minutes. </p><p>Betty was much more respectful and obedient after that but she did earn a couple more less severe beltings in the next few weeks.</p><p>By far the worst thrashing she ever received was when her mother caught her webcamming. She went at her with her own hairbrush right there in her bedroom, much to the delight of her customers and false half brother Chic. She was then marched naked and crying downstairs for a long and hard whipping with the belt before spending the rest of the evening bright red and bared for all in a corner of the living room. For the rest of the week, she received a bare bum hand spanking first thing every morning to keep her nice. Waking up to her mother’s brisk slaps, Betty was secretly grateful for the strict discipline she had been raised with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>